Words Can't Compare
by sydneysaur
Summary: NaLu fic. Yes the characters are off from the real thing. Lucy gets upset for Natsu and Lisanna spending so much time together.
1. Chapter 1

Words Can't Compare

I do not own Fairy Tail

Lucy watched as Natsu and Lisanna talked quietly in the corner. Quiet was never a good sign for the dragonslayer. Their hushed tones disturbed the stellar spirit mage. If it was _that_ important they could talk somewhere else.

Mirajane was the one who noticed Lucy's aggravation. The white haired model made her way over to the girl. "What's wrong Lucy? You seem down lately…"

The blonde looked at the motherly woman. Lucy wondered if she could even tell Mira about her problem with Lisanna. If she did it might upset her. Everyone knows when Mira is mad that's never good. "I'm just not in the mood to be all happy. Why is there something I should be worried over?"

"Oh, nothing Lucy. I was just checking on you." Mira replied calmly. Though a twinge of guilt sparked in her belly. Mira had seen Lisanna and Natsu talking and knew why the girl was upset.

Lucy sat down at the table Levy was reading at. Her head plopped down onto her arms. After a few silent moments Lucy sighed. When Levy didn't respond, Lucy did it again.

"All right Lu-Chan. What's wrong?" Levy asked as she set down her book on the table.

Lucy spoke without hesitation, "Natsu and Lisanna have been talking non stop in that corner FOREVER. And quite frankly it's pissing me off. I've never really felt this way before. Is it normal? I just want to punch her and I'm being mean." Her face was once again on her arms.

Levy giggled at Lucy's confusion. Who knew Lucy was dense? "Maybe you're jealous, Lu-Chan."

A startled gasp left the girls lips. "I am NOT jealous! They are just talking! I just want to know what about! Is that so bad?"

Levy turned her gaze from Lucy. Her eyes made way over to Natsu and Lisanna. They both looked at Lucy then Natsu got up. He started to walk over to the person right next to Levy.

Lucy peered up at him. He smiled a bit. "Hey Luce. Come take a walk with me?"

~X~

They both walked in silence. Lucy looked down at the ground. Her face was sad and it didn't suit her.

Natsu spoke first. "Do you have any idea what I'm gonna say?"

She stopped in place. "Is it what you were talking so intently to Lisanna about?"

"Yeah."

"I was hoping to say this a lot more smoothly. I'm talking weird." He said while staring at the ground.

"I'm trying to keep it together so would you just say it." She felt the tears coming on.

"Luce what's wrong?" Natsu worriedly gripped her shoulder.

She shook it off. "If you're going to date her, whether telling me or not doesn't matter! I don't want to stick around to get hurt anymore than I already am!"

His face fell. Lips formed an O. Then a smirk appeared. "Really Luce? Really? You're crying because you think I was going to tell you I'm dating Lisanna?"

Lucy glared at the boy. Her tears stopping all together. "Yes."

Natsu chuckled. "That's cute."

"Cute?"

He stepped a few inches closer to Lucy. "That's cute, but you are beautiful."

Lucy blushed and turned away. "I think you're suffering from severe brain damage."

Their faces were only a few inches away from touching. Her brown eyes held his green eyes in an intense gaze. "Or not."

"So you and Lisanna, huh? Are you two a couple?" She tried to change the subject.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Natsu's teasing tone was annoying her.

"Not as much as you think."

He leaned in until their lips were barely grazing. "You know words can't compare what I feel for you."

Lucy bit her bottom lip. "Then show me." Natsu gently pressed his lips closer to hers and she returned the gesture.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Fairy Tail. This is the second chapter to my story Words Can't Compare.

~X~

Lucy sighed. Every morning she would wake up to the same routine. The light would shine through her window and her eyes would slowly drift open.

What a nice opening to a story.

Natsu. Lucy and Natsu kissed. She blushed at the memory. Who knew that he actually had romantic feelings towards her?

Jealousy overcame her when Natsu and Lisanna were talking quietly and glancing suspiciously at Lucy.

It ended up being Natsu wanted to tell Lucy that he has feelings for her. Of course, everyone always suggested that he did. She didn't believe them though.

At the guild Lisanna was gossiping with Mirajane. "So Natsu kissed Lucy." Lisanna whispered.

Mira screamed in joy. Lisanna giggled at her sister's reaction. "You have to be quiet about it though. Or I'll tell about . . . Your secret."

The bar mage glared at the younger girl. "Fine . . ." Suddenly she brightened up. "Do you think they're dating?"

Juvia overheard the two speaking. Her rival in love was no longer her rival in love. Gray-sama was all hers! "Juvia must thank Lucy-sama."

~X~

Lucy walked into the guild with a big smile on her face. When she spotted Natsu she flushed red. When he noticed her he stopped fighting with Gray to wink.

Erza noticed the two exchanged flirtatious gestures. "_Lucy_." She pulled Lucy aside to speak to her. More like threaten her.

"Morning." Lucy nervously said.

The red head tsked. "Why are you and Natsu acting differently?"

The water mage embraced Lucy into a tight hug. They fell two the ground as Juvia kept repeating, "Thank you!" It was causing a scene.

Lucy desperately tried to push her away. "Juvia, people are watching!"

"Lucy-sama! You gave him up! Juvia thanks you very much!"

Juvia released her to hug Natsu in a similar way. "Juvia thanks you, Natsu-sama for taking Lucy-sama away from my beloved Gray-sama."

Three mages blushed furiously. Lucy covered her eyes with her hands. Natsu scratched his face. Gray kept shaking his head.

Erza glared at Lucy once again. "_Lucy. Explain. Now._"

~X~

"So you're saying, that you and Natsu kissed?" Erza asked, trying to understand the story.

The spirit mage nodded. She desperately tried to hide her blush.

"Why didn't you just say that?"

Lucy looked up. Amazed at what Titania had said.

"Now I have to threaten Natsu that if he hurts you I'll hurt him." The red head sighed.

~X~

Gray face palmed his face. "So it was your fault that Juvia embarrassed me?"

"It wasn't my fault ice brain."

"You want to go at it flame head?"

Mira and Lisanna watched as the two started to fight. Mira whispered, "So do you think they know it was our fault that she found out?"


	3. Chapter 3

I still don't own Fairy Tail

~X~

It was completely perfect. How the two best friends confessed their feelings for each other. It caused a chain reaction of several other Guild members to confess to their love interest.

At first it seemed to go really well. Until one little mishap happened. Gray ignored Juvia's confession.

Lucy escorted Juvia out of the guild before it could really hit her. The girl kept chanting "Gray-sama" over and over.

"Juvia it'll be okay. I'm sure Gray didn't mean to be that rude."

The water mage shrieked. She started to convulse in tears.

"I have my hands full." Lucy sighed.

~X~

"Gray Fullbuster." Mirajane threateningly called.

He uncaringly gave her a shrug.

"You will tell me why you were so rude to the young lady."

"Who was I rude to?"

Mira was not going to deal with this. "Look at me Gray." The woman pulled his face an inch away from hers. "Why in the world you just act like you couldn't hear Juvia tell you she has feelings for you?"

His mouth dropped. "She did what now?"

She blinked. "Juvia confessed that she likes you. Around lunch today."

Gray blushed. "I iced up my ears today because I got water in them and couldn't get it out. I never heard a thing."

She noticed his voice got a bit squeakier. "Oh poor Juvia."

"I think I need to go have a talk with Juvia."

~X~

Lucy sighed and set down next to her boyfriend of almost one month.

"What's up Luce?" Natsu said while eating fire food.

"Well I was kicked out of my apartment by Gray wanting to talk to Juvia. I was skeptical at first, but when he told me the whole "I ignored her confession" was a misunderstanding I let him in."

"Sounds boring."

Lucy smacked Natsu on the back of his head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He coughed up his food.

"If this goes well they might become a couple." This thought made her feel happy.

"So?"

Her happiness was shattered. "Well I want everyone to be as happy as I am with you. But apparently you don't care."

Natsu was confused. "You said 'might'. So we don't know if they will. This is Gray we're talking about. Why would I care about him?" He smiled.

Lucy was dumbfounded. "Oh."

"Silly Luce. You can be so dense at times." He hugged her.

Luckily being smashed into Natsu's chest hid her flustered expression. "I'm the one who supposed to say that!"


End file.
